


Reliable

by crazyface



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Kenma, Kuroken if you squint, M/M, daishou is actually not a bad guy, heated makout sessions, jealous Kuroo, kuroo made a mistake, vengeful kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyface/pseuds/crazyface
Summary: Kuroo makes the mistake of leaving Kenma alone in a club. Frustrated at his best friend, Kenma leaves with a handsome rival who shows him a good night and then takes him home like a gentleman. Kuroo is not pleased.





	Reliable

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶  
> This is my first work that I'm posting on here. I hope you enjoy! By the way, I have nothing against Kuroo or the KuroTsuki pairing. This work is just for fun, and I think the idea of a jealous Kenma is too cute to pass up. Please enjoy!

It was Kuroo’s fault really. This was what he deserved for abandoning Kenma in the middle of a packed club to go home with that middle blocker from Karasuno. And yeah. Maybe Kenma was a little jealous, but that was irrelevant.

Kuroo was in the wrong here. So when a handsome near stranger had approached him from behind and asked in a low voice, “What is Nekoma’s little kitten doing all alone in such a seedy place, hmm?”, how was he supposed to respond really? Naturally, he’d done what felt right. He’d allowed this tall, sexy man with hair way nicer than stupid Kuroo’s to take him to his car and lay him down across the back seat. Their tongues were intertwining now in an erotic dance that would have his best friend dragging him to the nearest church if he could see this.

“You taste so pure,” the man said, slipping his hands under Kenma’s shirt and pushing it up to reveal perky nipples, hard and desperate for attention. ”So pretty,” he said with a grin, nipping at Kenma’s bottom lip and rubbing a thumb over one of the little nubs.

 _“Fuck,”_ Kenma breathed, arching his back to push his chest against the man’s hand.

“Needy little thing, aren’t you?” he said with a chuckle, and used his other thumb to tease the other nipple. “Sensitive here?”

“Mm-hmm,” Kenma moaned, one hand on the back of the man’s head to pull him in close, their breaths mingling while the other hand trailed down his abs to the bulge in the front of his pants. “Do you want me?” he asked, feeling rebellious.

“I think that’s obvious, darling,” the man answered.

“Then take me, please,” Kenma whispered.

A grin spread across Daishou’s face. “Gladly.”

 

* * *

 

“What did you wind up doing after I met up with Tsukki last night?” Kuroo asked.

“You mean after you abandoned me at the club with no way home?” Kenma responded, not bothering to look up from his game.

“Ah, yeah sorry about that,” Kuroo said with a chuckle. “Did you call Yaku?”

“No,” Kenma answered. “Daishou was there, and he gave me a ride.”

At this, Kuroo put down his phone which he’d undoubtedly been using to text Tsukki if the stupid grin he’d been sporting was anything to go by. Kenma was also happy to see the grin disappear instantly. “Daishou? The snake?”

“Daishou, the captain of Nohebi,” Kenma corrected him.

“You’re joking right?” Kuroo asked. “You’re just saying that to get back at me.”

“No,” Kenma replied, still focused in on his boss battle on screen. “Not long at all after I saw you walk out the door without so much as a ‘kiss my ass’, he approached me. He kept me company for a while, and then he brought me home.”

“He didn’t try anything with you, did he?” Kuroo asked, fully focused on their conversation now, his brows furrowed in suspicion.

Kenma smiled, just barely. “Nothing I didn’t want.”

“So he didn’t come in when he brought you home?”

“Nope.”

“You guys just hung out at the club and then he gave you a ride?”

“Yeah, he gave me a ride,” Kenma smirked at the play on words.

“You’re giving me a weird vibe,” Kuroo said, turning on the couch to fully face Kenma.

“What’s weird?” Kenma asked. “We hung out in the back seat of his car and he brought me home.”

“Kenma-!”

“You don’t get to interrogate me,” Kenma said, finally looking up from his game to glare daggers at his best friend. “You left. Do you know how many men were staring at me? I'm lucky Daishou was there and that he was willing to drive me all the way home. You kind of owe him a thank you, really.”

Kuroo paled. “Excuse me? You want me to thank him?!”

“Well I can’t make you,” Kenma said with a shrug, turning back to his game. “Besides I’m pretty sure I showed enough gratitude for both of us last night.”

“Oh my God,” Kuroo drawled, slapping a hand over his face. “Tell me you didn’t.”

“If you're allowed to leave with someone for sex, I am too,” was Kenma’s cool response.

“I’m never leaving you alone again,” Kuroo grumbled, and Kenma smirked. That was the idea, after all.

Just then his phone vibrated, and he and Kuroo glanced down at the same time.

 **1 new message,** **Daishou Suguru**

“Haaah?!” Kuroo roared. “You exchanged phone numbers with him?”

“Of course,” Kenma said, picking his phone up to open the message. “I need one reliable friend after all.”

“He has no business texting you!” Kuroo said. “What does he want anyway?”

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Kenma said, typing a quick response and sticking his phone in his pocket so that maybe the next text he received wouldn’t trigger such an obnoxious response from his friend. “But he was just checking on me.”

“Checking on you?” Kuroo said, narrowing his eyes.

“Yes, checking on me,” Kenma said with a hard eye roll. “Making sure I can walk okay, that my back isn’t hurting too badly, that I’m not too sore down there-”

“Okay, okay! I get it!” Kuroo yelled before a look of affectionate consideration crossed his features. “And... what did you say?”

“I told him the truth,” Kenma answered, looking up into Kuroo's worried eyes. “That I’m perfectly fine.”

Kuroo sighed in relief before scowling. “Jeez, he’s so fake,” he grumbled. “Pretending he cares.”

“He has nothing to gain from pretending he cares if I’m okay,” Kenma countered, retrieving his phone when he felt it vibrate in his pocket.

**That’s too bad. I would’ve loved a reason to take care of you today. ;P**

Kenma smiled, and felt his face heat up at the offer.

“What the hell are you blushing about?!”

“Nothing, Kuroo.”

“Give me your phone!”

“No.”

“What are you typing?”

“None of your business.”

“Let me talk to him!”

“You need to leave.”

“Why?!”

“He’s coming over.”

“WHAT?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Kudos and feedback are very much appreciated.   
> (─‿‿─)


End file.
